To Be Loved
by DrKCooper
Summary: Jane asks Maura if she remembers the first crime scene they worked together. One-shot. Rizzles fluff.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I have so many ideas for pieces in my head right now and two other pieces that I've started and not finished. This is a short one-shot that I thought up after reading another story that mentioned Maura having a Mercedes. I hope you enjoy. -dkc_

**To Be Loved**

"Do you remember the first crime scene we worked together?" Jane mused over her beer bottle, her hand lightly rubbing Maura's closest foot as they sat on the couch together after a long day at work.

"Hmm..." Maura was deep in thought.

Jane watched as her best friend thought back over the many cases they had worked together. She was adorable, a hand in her hair, a hand holding her wine glass, biting her lip slightly in consideration of Jane's question.

"Charlestown," Maura answered. "The woman who drowned."

It had in fact been a drowning, though after further investigation what had been a suspicious death turned out to be a suicide.

"You arrived in the Mercedes. You must have been on a date because you had on this shimmery green dress and heels that were impossible to examine a body in," Jane smiled at the memory.

While Maura avoided being baited into defending her footwear, she found herself impressed with Jane's recollection of her attire that night.

"I had been at the symphony," Maura filled in the details. "With my mother."

"Oh," Jane was somewhat glad to hear Maura hadn't been on a date, a realization that brought with it a hefty amount of guilt.

"It's why I was I was in the Mercedes," Maura sighed.

For as long as Jane and Maura had been friends, Jane had never understood why this pristine Mercedes sat in Maura's typically small brownstone garage, always to be passed over for the Prius. She had chalked it up to Maura's practicality.

"Why don't you drive the Mercedes?" Jane asked, her hand stilling on Maura's foot.

Maura shrugged, sipping from her wine glass.

"I suppose because of what it represents," she didn't elaborate.

"Consumerism? Conspicuous consumption? Carbon emissions?" Jane smiled at the last one and even made Maura smile.

"God no," Maura smiled before her face turned suddenly serious and contemplative. "Some part of me resents it."

To this Jane was even more confused. Her raised eyebrow pushed Maura on.

"My parents gave it to me for my thirtieth birthday," she revealed.

"Your parents gave you a car? That's every kid's dream," Jane said.

"Not mine," sadness was the most noticeable emotion in the doctor's voice. "I had already begun my career. I certainly could have bought such a car had I wanted. What I really wanted is what I had always wanted from my parents-their time, their love."

Jane was now incredibly sad. Maura's parents were two people she would never truly understand.

"Maura..." Jane moved her hand to her friend's knee giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's not a big deal, Jane."

"It is. You deserve so much more. And I don't mean more than a Mercedes. You deserve to be loved. God, Maura, you should be absolutely adored."

Maura found tears welling up in her eyes. She had never felt her own worth until Jane came into her life.

"Please don't cry," the detective's hands reached for Maura's.

"I want them to think I appreciate it, but I don't, not really," Maura revealed. "It's an expensive car. I should appreciate the thought at the very least."

Jane placed a finger beneath Maura's chin to force the doctor to look at her.

"You don't have to feel any certain way. Feelings are what they are, you can't change them and you shouldn't have to tuck them away," Jane's voice soothed Maura as much as the words she spoke.

"Does it make me ungrateful?" Maura questioned.

"Of course not. God, no," Jane scooted further to Maura, placing an arm around her.

Maura turned her head, pressing her face against Jane's shoulder. She took a faint breath, enjoying the gentle scent that was distinctly Jane. She knew she shouldn't enjoy the comfort of her best friend the way she did. She knew she shouldn't take pleasure in Jane's scent or the way her voice was raspy when she first woke up. These were things she had kept from her mind as best she could. She couldn't stop herself in this moment. She couldn't push away the feelings that she so often battled.

"Jane…" she hummed.

"Am I smothering you?" Jane's humor surfaced.

Maura lifted her head and realized that they're faces were now but inches from one another.

"No," she said softly, unable to prevent herself from looking at Jane's lips.

"Maur…" Jane's voice was low, shallow. "If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to have to…"

Jane was cut off by full lips brushing her own.

"How…?" Jane whispered after the soft touch of their lips ended.

"I can read facial expressions," Maura smiled. "More importantly, I can read you."

Jane leaned forward and pressed her lips to Maura's again, this time with pressure. Surprising the doctor, Jane's tongue briefly traced the supple bottom lip. Maura's release of breath bordered on a quiet moan.

"Did you read that?" Jane smirked.

"How did we get from tears about the Mercedes to your lips on mine?" Maura leaned back against Jane's arm and smiled at her friend.

"I believe I was telling you that you are amazing and that you deserve to be loved," the brunette said.

"Loved," Maura tilted her head. "I always feel loved when I am with you."

"Even before…?" Jane nodded rather than speaking the word 'kiss.'

"From the moment we became friends until this moment and yes, even now that we've…" Maura did a fake gasp. "…kissed."

This made Jane laugh and pull the doctor to her body.

"You are adorable," Jane was still chuckling. "And so loved."

The gentle kiss Jane pressed to Maura's temple was something they had done many times in the past, but in the moment it felt like it was finally much, much more.

"As are you, Jane. As are you."

_-finis-_


End file.
